Fix You
by Demonic Houshi
Summary: Mid term geometry, her worst nightmare. Miroku, her dream. Why? Well, thats the story. Overtime her dreams become reality, reality becomes dreams. InuYasha himself cultivated by an enduring romance with Kikyou. This is a story of new relationships. MK


Inu-Yasha

Title: Fix You

Disclaimer: You know all some of that giberish the lead singer of Queen sings near the end of Bohemian Rhapsody? Well, thats him telling you all that I have no ownership --

Full Summary: Mid-term geometry, her worst nightmare. Miroku, her dream. Why? Well, thats the story, a story of heart. Friendship becomes more. Overtime her dreams become reality, reality becomes dreams. InuYasha himself cultivated by a new turning relationship, it turns into anemosity and hatred to his heart. The rest? That is also the story of bondage, of two hidden relationships.

Note: I admit, I update as slow as a turtle, but if you give me caffine, well then I'll update fast. Then you shall call me the hare.

Rated: M

**Setting: ---Tokyo--- Higurashi shrine---Winter---**

Tokyo entered into a land of white. In a way, the scenery was a sight to behold in some people's point of view. But for some, this had been a living nightmare. The roads were inaccessible. That made some workaholics panic at this.

It was cold, to tell the whole truth, it felt like hell had frozen over now. Icicles formed on trees and the edges of houses, even on the grills of vehicles and whatnot. Those who were tempted for the highway, paid the price as some were now victims of having their engine pratically frozen. That too happened in some hot summers, where it got too hot to drive. When your car would litteraly smoke from the hood.

This was much more different, the tempatures reached less than -16 below zero. Very unlikely. Was the whole world on the verge of possible global warming? They had met their hottest summer, and now, this. Plus a couple of strong earthquakes and typhoons no doubt.

In the home of the Higurashi's, Souta had made his way in the kitchen to get as near to the stove as possible trying not to get too close to burn himself. His teeth chattered, his face looked pale. His mom noticed this while passing him by to go to the living room. And there she turned on the television to the news. There she read, that all schools in Tokyo, Kyoto, and Osaka had been declined till further notice. Grandpa came in the kitchen shaking as well, he looked to Souta givinghim agroaning sound in the process.

From the living room, mom had came to deliver Souta the news that school would be canceled until Tokyo can cope with the distressing weather. She stood in front of the cabinent, opening it up to reveal groceries. With her hand, she had shifted through oatmeal, grits and peanut butter to pull out some hot chocolate.

Buyou had been shaken, jumping off the sill of the window. The curiosity of snow didn't seem to interest him now.

"That girl is still sleeping?" The elder one questioned.

"I'll go check on her," replied Souta. He made his way up the stairs. It was very cold up there as he ascended. He gripped the knob, and opened the door to reveal a sleeping Kagome, covered in four layers of blankets. Souta shook his head, making his exit for her remaining sleep; until the girl spoke.

But she never moved, her body was facing the opposite direction, like she was talking to someone invisible rather than her brother, "What time is it?" She gave a groan afterwards.

"Um, 7:39," He answered her, turning his head. "school's cancelled ya know..."

"Terrific, that saves me more time to study," Her voice still half asleep. "I'll be right down."

Souta left the door open a peep, so that the faintest light from downstairs could shine in her room. Hesitantly, she removed the blankets, placing her feet on the hard cold floor. What little light the clouds hadn't contained, shined on her cheek. Only, it wasn't warmth, just a horrid chill.

It was hardly visible from the window, since the snow melted into thick layers of ice. But nonetheless, she already could tell her surroundings from the outside world. When she stood up, she walked to her closet pulling a sweater, a coat, and a pair of jeans from their hangers. The robe dropped below her feet, as she placed her clothing on. Her gray sweater molded into her body, and she could already feel the warmth of it all, even adding more heat with a random coat.

She slipped socks on, as well as her shoes heading out her bedroom door. As she did so, she had thought about InuYasha and the others, if they were alright during this harsh winter storm.

**----Warring states period----Kaede's village----Winter**

Every inch of land was covered in a winter wonderland, the water had completely froze solid. A translucent layer of frozen sleet glazed almost all surfaces. Inside a hut, a hanyou, a kitsune, a taijiya, and a houshi sat separated from eachother apart. InuYasha had rose up however, very impatient about Kagome's return. He clenched his fist walking out the door. Knowing his frustration, the houshi sighed following him out the door to reason with him, or just to bide Kagome some precious time.

InuYasha was already on his way, but behind him, a houshi followed, "Give her some time, we always do this!"

"Yea? I'm not like you all, I have a mission to do, and you people are holding me back."

A furious face burned on Miroku's face as he clenched his staff tighter, "You think I don't have a mission? InuYasha, you don't know what I go through do you?"

"so what?"

"Your mission, along with most people, need revenge for the loss of loved ones. At least you are not the one fearing for your life every day. At least you are not trying to run away from death."

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

Miroku holds his gloved hand in the air. "We all have a mission, and I'm not saying mine is more important, but my mission has to be fulfilled more, if it's not, then you all will end up inside my void as well as myself. I have just as many problems and burdens that you carry.

The hanyou paused. His eyes were a little innocent, although he tried to fight the feeling of emotion. Instead, he turned and walked the other way, a path in which it lead away towards the hut or the bone eater's well.

That was unexpected coming from the houshi's mouth, the weather must've made him a little miserable, or unless he really meant it. Well, it was meaningful and by god, Miroku felt good about it.

Now that that was over, Miroku himself walked in the direction of the well for Kagome's return. What Miroku had that InuYasha almost never had a hint of was chivalry, he couldn't let her out here alone in the cold.

As he began his walk throughout the thick snow, he began to feel a harsh breeze, a breeze in which froze most of his nerve cells as now he couldn't feel the cold of the air. He was numb to the bone, and winter ruled him with an iron fist. Miroku closed his eyes, "I'd much rather be groping Sango's cold bottom..."

Miroku arrived, when he saw she wasn't there, he made himself cozy beside the well waiting, after all, Kagome had said she would arrive any time today.

God, he couldn't linger any longer. For all he knew, yet another blizzard would come, and Miroku wouldn't be waiting on nobody but his soul for the afterlife. Though he tried not to think about the cold, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of heat rising from his head. It was very warm, the warmest he felt in days.

Or that could mean death. It is said when you are about to freeze on contact, you do feel a sense of warth and comfortness. He hoped this was not one of those times. Still, he resisted the overpowering weather by pulling out a couple of sutras. After chanting a few words by prayer, a barrier had engulfed him. Now, the tempature stayed the same inside the barrier preventing even more dropping tempatures from entering. Well planned.

He rubbed his hands together, drawing his warm breath upon his skin.

_This was a bad idea. Praise Buddha he didn't go back and leave Kagome out here._

Far away from human life, thousands of feet on a mountain, where contact was dire, you see a wisp of ice and sleet surrounding the upper terrain. The white sheet engulfed a small green being, Jaken began searching frantically for his master in the mess. His yellow eyes tried to pierce the vast area surrounding him, but the snow acted as a barrier to conceal Rin and Sesshoumaru. Still, the imp kept his cool, striking his staff in the air to blow the sleet in the other direction. "Milord?"

No answer. Only more silence.

He hesistated to move because of his fear of being all alone. Golden eyes glowed through the thick fog, stirring Jaken. The toad had fell upon his butt, looking afraid, until a familar smooth voice came from the other side, "My senses were incorrect this time, Naraku isn't here."

Jaken made his way up, picking his staff up as well, "Then, a false alarm?"

The youkai swept past him, Rin followed behind. "It'd be best if you don't let your guard down, Naraku is not here, but something else stalks within these mountains."

"Are you sure milord?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and kept walking. The imp, affraid he'd lose him once again followed. Rin zoomed past her smaller comrade and stood right beside the youkai's side. "Where are we going?" Jaken asks his master one more question keeping up with the two.

The youkai gives a profound face, as they all disapear into the snowstorm.

Back at the well, Miroku still waited for his comrade, he meditated to keep his mind off his surroundings, and the screaming stinging and numbness of the cold. Man, he could remember winters like these, like the time when the Kagome almost didn't return; it was the battle with Menomaru if he recalled correctly. And who could forget, the winters when he was a child. Ones that he had to endure trying to become the man he had become now. His training was a painful experience, but with finding his arch-nemesis Naraku, it seemed worth every fiber of pain.

_Pain._

His meditation wore off, as now he crashed onto the snow, face first.

Beside the Bone Eater's Well, the miko had prepared her backpack. Her leg placed on the edge. Souta looked on, seeing her sister go once again, a place where he wanted to go, the place where he had wondered what happened on that certain side the the dimension. He wasn't the one to travel through, and he'd just have to live with that.

"See ya soon!" She said, more cheerfully while jumping in. Souta gave a sigh, running back in from the harsh breezes stinging his chest.

In the feudal era, the well had glowed an aura, a sign in which Kagome had arrived. You see a yellow back-pack being pushed first from the top. Then, alas her.

She shivered scanning the area to see how much the snow had affected this world. She wasn't the least bit surprised, since it all the same. Something had caught the corner of her eye though, a human being had laid unconsiously beside her. When she saw it was Miroku, she bit her lip and dropped the pack. She tried awaking him, only he never stirred. Now, an ache grew in her throat as now she wanted to sob. Instead, she held locked her jaw and kept herself sane. As she lifted him upon her shoulder, she noticed that thankfully she could feel his heartbeat against her side.

Kagome dragged his weight for all she could. Until finally, she too felt like she was going to pass out. No, she had to keep going. One thing was for certain, it was much colder here then in her time. Now, she collapsed.

The houshi rolled off to the side. He gave off a groan, as now, he saw Kagome lying there. Quickly, he knew the situation. He crawled to her, knowing he didn't have the strength to carry her weight as she did to him. Instead, he prayed while putting his body close to her for body heat. Now, they were cheek to cheek, transferring and trading warmth to stay alive. It was decided, they were both dead, they couldn't hold on.

It all seemed like a blur, but now, the two had appeared in a warm hut, surrounded by comrades. Kagome was the first to open her eyes. The hanyou kneeled down to her, his hand leaning on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, while his left up against the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief as well as everyone else in the room.

She gave a sneeze, as now she had a major cold. InuYasha growled, walking out of the hut. The miko looked to Sango in a curious way, "What's wrong with InuYasha?"

"You gave him a huge scare, he almost cried when he saw you in the snow."

"I see. How is Miroku?"

The houshi coughed, as the freezing air remained in his lungs, "I've been better." He had said coarsly.

Sango went to go retrieve Kaeda for her purposes. That left Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara. "That was a foolish thing you did."

"I had to Miroku,"

"It wasn't neccessary."

"Listen to yourself! Aren't you going to thank me?"

"And Kagome-sama, in a way, I need to make it up to you."

She looked into his amethyst eyes trying to pinpoint what he said; the cold still had gotten to her. "I swore to protect you with my life, and here I am the one that needs saving."

"Don't..."

Miroku smiled sitting up against the wall. "Thank you my lady." He finally managed to praise her correctly.

Outside, the snow had subsided enough, it had gotten well over fifteen degrees warmer, and that was a definate positive time. It was still freezing ass cold though, the fifteen degrees rising didn't help much, as now it was about -1 below. Good, (Better) in a way.

The priestess Kaede had marched in the hut along with Sango. In her hand, she held a bottle of some ghastly liquid. She also pulled out two sake cups as well.

Struggling and weary eyed, Kagome knew exactly what she was doing. _More particular nasty herbs crushed into a 'drink'_

Yet they both excepted. For Miroku, it was hard to get by to swallow the mush. _Oh the agony, he'd spit this out if Kaede weren't watching him like a hawk._

Afterwards, they finished it all, but that only meant seconds. They accepted knowing the consequence.

Drinking yet another round of the mysterious medicinal supplement, Kagome had questioned Kaede before drinking hers. "Whats in this stuff?"

"Frog skin, Artemis plants, raw fish eyes, sap and leaf juices."

The miko's cheeks puffed up, as she spat it beside her bed. Miroku, trying his best to contain it, failed, as he ran out the door spitting his beside the hut. Unforunatly on InuYasha's face. Reacting to this, the houshi ran back inside to his bed. He looked to Kagome a little worried, "Sit him if he comes near... I beg thee!"

InuYasha stomped in removing the gunk from his face. "You bastard!"

Miroku jumped over Kagome and ended up in the corner bracing himself.

The kitsune and the demonslayer shook their heads, "He's feeling better already."

When it all came to an end, most of the group stood outside, deciding if they should resume their quest. Kagome herself was feeling much better after drinking that nasty liquid. It was suppose to reduce their risk of serious sickness, and thankfully, they both drunk three cups to relieve themselves. Miroku, (who had a slightly large bump upon his skull by the ever-so pissed InuYasha) Began to ponder about future preparations for the next meeting with an enemy. They had to take another road in which strategy would be the best in times like these. Naraku was way ahead of all of them; always a steady beat ahead.

Kagome had kicked the snow under her feet, "Then we should go."

"Has your strength recovered fully?"

"I guess."

"Then let's go, I've been sitting in that hut for nearly three days!" The hanyou exclaimed leading them all towards their next destination.

They all sat out. Now it had been hours since they left the hut, and still no sign of the Shikon jewel. It was very clear that the reason why there was no shard, is that because the demon possessing it is in hiding from the ice storm, or Naraku must've gotten to the youkai first. Those were the only possible reasons at the most.

As the morning passed, it had gotten a few degrees warmer, thankfully. The day went fast, as it was now near nightfall, and the group haven't even seen hide no hair of a demon or a shard. What they did discover however, was a whole village for of peasants. InuYasha seemed curious as to what they were gathering in a circle. So he, as well as his comrades followed down the hill. When the hanyou drew a little closer, his hearing had detected the words they were sputtering, something about ice, and a demon.

One particular villager spotted the hanyou first. Soldiers had rushed past the peasants and held their weapons for protection. "Ice demon Akamitsu!"

InuYasha was puzzled, "Aka...mitsu?" He pronounced as spears began to touch his body. Other soldiers heads peeped from the hills with archery, their bows and arrows fixed upon the group.

The demonslayer began to slowly pull her katana in defense. Kagome and Shippou backed away one step from the archers in fear.

A scoff had risen from the hanyou's throat, preparing his claws to take them all out. The one in purple and blue, remained calm, not making either an offensive or defensive movement.

"Why have ye returned!" One general spoke. His hand held a piece of artillery. More had scattered around them within every minute.

It was only a matter of time, before InuYasha made the first assault, cutting the man's weapon in half. This made a riot, as now everyone joined in the frey for the protection of their village. The noise of their battlecrys overwhelmed the bystanders.

Still, InuYasha had jumped high in the air, knocking the high hell out of the second defense squad; their bows were crushed. Sango had her share of action, taking care of the general and the surrounding men.

The houshi fought of attackers that tried to harm Kagome and Shippou. They were unsuccessful against him, as they all fell amongst themselves.

Their unconsious bodies surrounded the area, leaving the peasants more frightened and threatened. Still more curious as what they were babbling about earlier, He jumped in front of the running group. "Tell me more about this Akamitsu demon!"

A staff swung across InuYasha's head, knocking him onto the ground. When he saw it was the houshi, he grew furious, "What's the big idea!"

"Certainatly, you don't know how to reason with someone, you don't selfishly force them to, you have to ask nicely."

"bullsh..."

Miroku knocked him with his staff once again. "Your comment is not needed, you are dismissed."

The hanyou muttered incoherently, walking away from his comrade.

"Who exactly is Akamitsu?"

The villagers didn't answer. Another passerby had appeared, "Akamitsu is a demon who lives just about twelve miles east of here. I saw with my own two eyes how Akamitsu's power greatly increased. Someone in a baboon suit had met with him, and give him a... some kind of jewel if I recall."

Miroku looked to his comrades in a rather serious way, "If Naraku indeed gave Akamistu the shard, then he must be using him for his own bidding. If we can find this ice demon, then we can force him to tell us his whereabouts."

"I'll go."

"That's exactly what Naraku wants us to do."

"I'll meet you all there."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I know ya'll follow behind because of your slow asses." InuYasha had already left before anyone could say a word.

At Sango's command, Kirara transformed for her and the rest to travel upon. Kagome and Shippou joined, but they were missing somebody. They had forgotten all about Miroku, and were more stuck on trying to find where InuYasha was heading.

They too followed, leaving Miroku with the villagers. _InuYasha made a mistake, as well as Sango. Their direction was going east, not south._

Miroku sighed, going eastward bound to the lair of Akamitsu. The walk was long and enduring, but fortunatly Miroku had appeared in front of a huge cave, it's entrance sealed by a giant block of ice. It was safe to assume that this was the place. Should he wait for his comrades? After all, the youkai could be a powerful one, considering he has attained a shard. It might be too hard for Miroku to fight a youkai with a shard embedded.

No, it'd be too risky. But he was willing to go the distance, all he had to do, was to break this godforsaken ice in front of him. Placing his staff on the ground, his hand began to trace his gloved one, until finally, he had gripped the set of beads. His Kazaana was brought into play, sucking up pebbles and small chunks of ice. That was not so good.

He quickly sealed his void, cursing under his breath, how could he be so damn foolish? Ice alone would certainatly scrape his hole, until the void maximizes. After that, his void would open up, pulling him in. Especially ice-sickles

His fist had smashed on the ground at his frustration. Had he been more foolish, he would've died on the spot.

There was a loud sound, a sound in which it sounded like the ground was pulling from his feet. And then, the ice wall shattered in bits and pieces. Miroku almost backflipped to get out of the way from flying debris. When he looked, there was no one inside the cave. And surely, to Miroku's own keen eye, it had broken from the inside, since particle were flying in his direction, instead of being blow inside.

He assumed this was the welcoming call. His confidence, full blown, he began inside.

As soon as he disapeared in the darkness of the cavern, InuYasha and the others showed up. "No sign of the monk," InuYasha called out, letting his eyes pierce the black beyond the entrance. "but I smell him."

"That man was right, there is a shard."

When they entered, it was pitch black darkness. Not even the light from the outside could mend the blackness. Thankfully, Kirara and Shippou provided the light they needed to guide them. Even the keen sense of hearing and smelling gave them an advantage to this abyss.

There was no entrance behind them now. Surely they were a ways ahead from there. Even though the fox fire and Kirara's body lightened the path, it still wasn't enough, their eyesight was of that of a puppy, not yet opening its eyes from birth. They all heard a crashing sound. And then yet another. And another.

When things couldn't possibly get worse, Kagome, (Who followed behind) was provoked. A hand had clenched her butt-cheek, but immediatly, she knew it was none other than the hentai houshi, Miroku.

InuYasha, Shippou and Sango heard another sound. The sound of Miroku being hit by a slap, then him hitting the floor.

"You!" It was not clear, but Kagome clenched her fist, ready to strike him once again, except this time, this one was for frightening her.

"Can't we all just not hurt eachother!" Miroku spoke, rolling on the hard cave floor in pain; his hand holding his cheek.

The hanyou shook his head, "Its you getting hit."

"It's also you getting a sit."

"If I can see ya, I'll kill you!"

Tired of their charade, Kagome had grown an enlarged vein from her head as a sign of anger, "Would you two stop it!" They could hear her echo in the deep.

Her voice sounded more like a shriek, and something above them made a sound. It was clear that glass was falling from the ceiling, only-- only it were icesickles pouring and showering down. Sango lifted the Hiraikotsu over her head, telling everyone else to get under otherwise. By god-- all of those sickles were sharp, tearing up and cracking her giant weapon. Poor Kagome, the worst part about the whole thing, was that they were scrunched together, and Miroku and Sango were the only ones she was between while InuYasha remained on the opposite side.

That wasn't the worst part, Miroku had teased her, his tounge almost to the tip of her ear. She wanted to scream, but in doing so it would cause more mess for the ice spikes. _When they get out of this cave, Kagome was going to give him a slow and painful death._

They all scurried, still under the Hiraikotsu back outside. Simple, if they stayed in there, they'd all be shish-ke-bob. Reckless and spoiled over himself, InuYasha wanted to go back in there to defeat the _so-called _ice youkai Akamitsu. Oh but feeling of violence filled his veins. Miroku liked to classify InuYasha is the overly-violent and shrewd hanyou. And from Kagome's point of view, the two-timing sumbitch who---

Never mind.

"Don't fret yourself, if we go in there, we are as good as dead." Miroku hollered to the hanyou. Of course, as always, he ignored the monk's words and tried to go right in. As if Miroku had given up on InuYasha preventing him going inside yet again, he looked to Kagome. When he spoke, his words were jumbled together, "Wouldyoubearmeason?"

She couldn't quite understand him.

"Yes or no Kagome?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Choose yes or no Kagome!"

She had struggled to say it, but she chose to say yes.

Miroku looked at InuYasha now, purposly to drive him back, "Kagome-sama has just agreed to bear me a child!"

_He jinxed her!_

In that instant, an angry hanyou had appeared in front of his face, his claw threatening to harm him. Instead, both Sango and Kagome kicked him in the shins.

Creep.

Perverted bastard.

Miroku rolled on the ground, all the air had left him. "I did that to make you change your mind about going in there!" He began to seeth.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. And what do you care? Didn't you go in there before us to find that demon?"

"I chickened out."

"You coward!"

"Yea, and do you really think I'd be able to handle a much talked about demon, who possibly works for Naraku, one who wields a shard of the jewel?"

_Baka._

Kagome had felt a little shockwave, one that told her that the shard had disapeared from the cavern. "It's too late anyway."

"Why do all of you hold me back all the damn time?"

"Don't give us your sentimental lechers!" Miroku spat out.

They all began to walk away. Even though night had finally come, they were still on the road to attain new information on the demon Akamitsu or Naraku's whereabouts. Stopping by numerous villages on the way, InuYasha had threatened almost all of the peasants to tell him about his nemesis. Only they cowered in fear. As they prepared to leave yet another village, Miroku was lead astray, looming in the midst of small huts. His eye was fixed mischievously on the one in particular home on that hill. _An emperors palace no doubt, the lord must be a well earned suitor to own a mansion of that kind._

Kagome first noticed this, and also followed behind, "You're not getting any ideas are you." She noticed the mansion before anyone else did right before they entered the village. It was very colorful and bright not to recognize right away.

"Come on Kagome-sama, it'll be fun!"

The hanyou looked behind him to see the two standing there, "What are you two doing?"

"Why can't you just be normal just this---"

Miroku gave off a gasp of sarcasm, "My dear Kagome! Haven't you noticed by now that this has always been a normal habit of mine?"

She supposed.

"I said, what the hell are you doin'!"

"I'll reconsider otherwise, you all can sleep outside if you don't think this is right anymore."

"You have serious issues!"

"If you think about it, you have most of the issues, you expect us to sleep outside in the cold?"

InuYasha grew speechless for a moment. "Fine, have your fun, I'll be right there in those woods!"

"suit yourself,"

As the hanyou disapeared in the dark snowy horizon, they all heard him muttering and grumbling with gibberish. It was only a matter of time before his words fit properly, "Stupid monk-- with his ass fetish-- go to hell!"

_--Don't forget ear fetish, Kagome thought, touching her earlobe where he licked her earlier/_

"I don't know if I should be affended or not."

Shippou propped himself from Kagome's shoulder, "You two really need to work out your problems."

"Likewise pal, InuYasha hasn't gotten over problems with Kagome."

_He was right about that._

Slowly, the group of five approached the courtyard of the mansion. Confident as always, never without a doubt in this job, Miroku had stood a yard away from the guards.

"Explain your motive to visit our lord."

"Motive? Oh--- yes, right, I am a monk, come to tell you to heed the demon within your lordship's castle walls, I can exorcise it without fee."

Like all other times, they had believed in him, taking them all inside to the lord of the village. Through the hallways, Kagome started getting second thoughts, "Why do you trick them into a lie?"

"Come on Kagome, you know you like what I do. Think of all the times you had enjoyed meals thanks to me."

"Thanks to you? The lord of every village offered them as a console prize for our so call 'excorsism'"

"What do you suggest we do then?"

She sighed, accepting this once again, "Do what you have to do."

God, after the fake excorsism, everyone treated Miroku as a god rather than a monk. Every keeper and guard had offered him food, and sake that proved a little too much to force down all at once. In the end, Sango had put herself to sleep, along with Kirara later in the night.

Shippou still held a small bowl of rice, just eating away to bite down his hunger; his small paws placed the bowl down as he was done with his share. Once he burped, he had fell down on his back, sticking his belly in the air.

Miroku held a cup of sake to Kagome for an offer, "Come on, try a sip."

"I prefer water, besides, I know what that stuff does to you when you engulf so much at a time"

"For me, I know master Mushin all my life, and he never slowed his drinking problem. That drunkard is probably destroying himself now."

Nonetheless, she allowed the cup into her hands to take a sip. And to tell you the truth, it wasn't that bad in this era.

The houshi pulled the cup out of her hands to pour more. Then, he offered it to her again. After four small cups of sake, she grew lightheaded, not accepting anymore.

"Suit yourself. I'm off to bed."

Her voice sounded raspy, and her cheeks blushed a little, "Can I sleep with you?"

Hearing those words made Miroku choke on his own breath, _did she just---_

Omigod.

No way in hell he didn't get her drunk after four small cups! Praise Buddha for his earnings! Surely the girl didn't know how to control her liquour, she was stumbling over trying to get to him. Was it the luckiest day? Or perhaps the darkest day of his life?

Nonetheless--- InuYasha would kill him.

* * *

Miroku: I can't believe this... this is god's gift! 

Kagome: Why did I drink that!

InuYasha: I'll kill that monk!

Writer: (Holds InuYasha back)

Miroku: I could experiment with her...

InuYasha: Oh that is bulls(Censored)

Writer: Remember people, don't drink or do drugs. Or else Miroku would rape you... (Snip) Who wouldn't want to be raped by him?


End file.
